


And I'm Here

by AmberWarrior



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Reincarnation AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberWarrior/pseuds/AmberWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko sees Sayaka on the streets and she swears she’s seen her before…</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Here

Kyouko never thought about the witches much anymore, really. They were gone forever in this world, reduced to a mere myth used to frighten children into obeying their guardians. Kyouko was grateful for that, she thought, as she continued to gnaw on her dango. Clutching a bag of taiyaki in one of her arms and the stick of dessert in her other hand, she wordlessly made her way through the busy city, a walkway of people dashing to and fro constantly blocking her path. But just as she swivelled through the wave of bodies to chuck her now-empty stick in the bin, something caught her eye.

 

A flash of blue caught her peripheral vision. “No way.” resonated in her mind. She sharply turned her head around; and there it was. There she was. And all of a sudden, memories flooded through her mind; Kyubey, stubborn Sayaka, sweet Sayaka, crying Sayaka. Kyouko didn’t even realise her legs were moving until they were already in full motion, instinctively running towards that person, the feeling of an invisible string connecting her to the one person she wanted to save but never could. The person who convinced her to live not only for herself, but for others. The person who she’d happily spend eternity with, just so that they both would never have be alone again. The mop of blue hair was starting to disappear into the heads of the crowd; fear reflected in Kyouko’s eyes. No matter how many people she shoved past, how many cars honked at her for running across the road, the girl just seemed to be further and further away. Kyouko grit her teeth, praying for her voice to be heard.

 

“Sayaka!”

 

* * *

 

Sayaka stopped in her tracks, a feeling of nostalgia and anguish washing over her. Where had she heard that voice before? It was pain-ridden with hope, and caused her heart to twinge slightly. Seconds later, she heard rough footsteps coming up from behind her, then a hand firmly clasped her wrist. “Sayaka...Sayaka, that’s you, right?” And that’s when it hit her.

 

Spinning around, she felt as if her world stopped when she saw that familiar apple-red hair and matching coloured wide eyes stare her. She recalled faint memories of the same eyes blinking fondly at her, whilst extending one of her precious stashes of chips. Sayaka remembered grabbing the extended hand rather than the food, and the memories stopped there.

“Sayaka, you-! Where have you been?!”

“What do mean where have I been, what are you doing here?!”

“I-” she paused, slowly looking down at her feet and shuffling them a bit. “I was buying food.”

“Buying? Not…”

“No.” Kyouko gave a small smile. “Not stealing.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, both minds overwhelmed and working around in circles, making them both dizzy.

“It’s...it’s really you, isn’t it?” Sayaka whispered.

Kyouko grinned. “Yeah. I remember everything, too.”

“Have you seen Homura or Madoka in this world yet?”

“No, but I bet they’ve found each other in this new world together.”

 

Kyouko suddenly looked up, as if a revolution had hit her. She fished her hand into the paper bag she was carrying and pulled out a taiyaki. “Hey, do you want o-” The food went flying in the air as an old man grunted and shoved the redhead out of the way. The food was quickly trampled on by rushing passersby. “HEY, YOU.” Kyouko’s hand flew up to grab his collar and he turned, only to be met by a piercing red gaze. The look on the man’s face reflected one of confusion and annoyance. “Don’t. You. Dare. Wast-”

“Come on,” Sayaka mumbled, pulling the fuming girl away by the hand. The old man grumbled irritably as he walked off, rubbing the spot where the girl had grabbed his shirt. As Sayaka gripped her hand tighter unconsciously, Kyouko noticed the warmth in the girl's palm spreading to her own, a uncommon but welcome feeling. Kyouko eventually stopped resisting and walked with her, hand in hand. She stopped when they came to a small playground, several children running around and parents quickly chasing after them. They leant against one of the handrails that surrounded the park.

 

“So…” Sayaka started. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, no shit, especially when the last time I saw you, you were a crazed-ass witch.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?”

“No! I’m saying…” she trailed off. When she spoke again, her voice was a mere whisper. “I’m saying I’m sorry for not being able to save you before becoming a witch. I’m sorry for being so rude to you when we met. I’m sorry I didn’t realise how lonely you really were. I’m sorry for thinking you were weak, I’m sorry I made you mad, I’m sorry…” She stopped when tears threatened to spill onto her cheek, and quickly blinked them back. Before she could go back into her apologies, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.

“But I’m here now, aren’t I? You saved me. You made sure I didn’t hurt Madoka, or any other people. You stayed with me until the end.” More and more memories trickled into her mind, a picture every second. “You died for my sake.” She pulled Kyouko closer to her body. “I never got to say it...but thank you.”

 

She felt a wet warmth on her shoulder, and chuckled a bit. “Kyouko...are you crying?”

“The fuck you talking about, ‘course I’m not.” she muttered begrudgingly in reply.

“Of course,” Sayaka smiled.

“You do know that I’m never gonna leave you again, right?”

For some strange reason, Sayaka found her heart had started palpitating slightly faster.

“Of course,” she said again. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And you know that I’m here for you, right?”

Sayaka pulled back from the embrace, a look of shock on Kyouko’s face at the sudden rejection, but quickly understood as the other leaned in and quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She rest her forehead against hers in a reassuring gesture.

“And I’m here for you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry if it’s too OOC...and it went really fast...but it was just something I wrote spontaneously so...


End file.
